


Conjugations

by Anyawen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wits On Tap Challenge, for fun and madness, john/mary implied, road trip revelations, sherlock is his blunt self, with a bit of Alice in Wonderland flavor stirred in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: A freeform poetry remix of J_Baillier's 'Future Tense' in which John abandons his responsibilities in London to collect an injured Sherlock from Scotland. A road trip and an absurd conversation follow, and, as always, John finds himself accepting Sherlock's truth. Because, insane as it is, it is his truth as well.





	Conjugations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Future Tense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460213) by [J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier). 



Sherlock fell down a rabbit hole  
    and I ended up in Wonderland  
    in the arse end of the universe.

Nothing makes sense anymore  
    except for everything he says, truths I haven't seen  
    or haven't wanted to see  
    revealed in plain speech and riddles  
    like a bloody oracular caterpillar in a coat and a cast.

… sometimes I really think I hate him.

The menace in the back seat  
    with the creepy Cheshire Cat grin  
    says that he knows I'll always choose him.

... it is the most obvious deduction he's ever made. 

Inconvenience, annoyance, and other commitments aside  
    (far, far aside)  
    there's no where I'd rather be  
    and he knows it.

… I say it anyway.

I'm an idiot, and he 'thinks' he wants me  
    in theory, _God yes_  
    in practice, the uncertainties are daunting  
    for both of us.

… I am resolved to take him skydiving.

He's researched this  
    put thought into how this might work  
    knows I come with baggage  
    (a wife with a hidden past life who will share, apparently)  
    and a baby.

I've hurt him.  
And hurt him.

And … knave that I am,  
    I have stolen a kiss  
    or had it tricked from me.

… sentence first, verdict afterwards.

I never want him to stop deducing me  
    but, to try this -  
    to see how big a clusterfuck I can make  
    out of this thing we can have  
    I need …

_I'm in love with you._

I will need time  
    but those words will come  
    one day.

Already, the darkness is somehow less heavy  
    in spite of the future we are choosing,  
    or, given that we are who we are,  
    because of it.

… god above, we're all mad here.


End file.
